A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for feeding wild birds, and more particularly to, such a system where a cohesive bird feed, such as suet can be conveniently shaped and provided in a convenient form so as to be inserted into a base member in successive portions for periodic placement and replacement of the bird feed for consumption by the birds.
B. Background Art
There are various types of bird feed, and also devices for effectively providing food for consumption by wild birds. Bird seed is a common type of food fed to wild birds, and quite commonly the seed is fed to the birds by placing it in a container having a dispensing opening which controls the flow of the bird feed into a feeding location, so that as the birds remove the feed, more feed flows into a location to be accessible to the birds.
Another form of bird feed is suet which can be obtained as a by-product from a butcher shop or possibly from a commercial meat processing plant. The suet generally comprises fat particles from kidneys and other fatty products from meats, and the suet generally forms a cohesive mass, such as hamburger meat that has a relatively high fat content. The suet can be mixed to contain bird seed such as peanuts, chips, sun flower chips, etc. The suet is then usually placed at some bird feeding location, possibly by scooping it out of a container or package with a spoon or a knife and depositing it in some bird feeding receptacle, platform or the like.
A search of the U.S. Patent literature has disclosed a number of devices or systems for feeding birds, and these are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,342 (Schneider) shows a suet-seed cake holder in which there is a panel 12, with an opening into which the suet-seed cake is placed, and a perch to accommodate the feeding bird.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,303 (Baensch) shows a holder for a short cylinder of animal food. In this patent the device is a float supported fish food holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,429 (Regan) shows a holder for cylindrical animal food. Ears of corn are placed on nails mounted on a rotatable plate
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,790 (Anderson) shows an elongated member with openings in which blocks of animal food is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,312 (Hyde) shows a bird feeder provided with openings into which cups of bird food may be placed. The device can be configured for clinging birds such as wood peckers, by roughened areas 30, in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,959 (Copeman) shows a holder for suet cakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,501 (Dreibelbis) provides a holder for food for farmyard birds. The device holds food off the gound.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,019 (Bowdish) shows a bird food holder that is secured to a tree, and can be refilled as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,314 (White) shows a tree supported bird feed holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D-70,794 (Held) shows the design for a bird feeder that appears to be in the shape and form of a length of wood, limb, or log.
There are a number of considerations or concerns in the feeding of wild birds. One is that the bird feed should desirable be placed at a location and in an apparatus or form so that it is reasonably accessible to the birds, but is accessible to other animals either not at all, or at least with substantial difficulty. Squirrels are a particular problem in making sure that a substantial portion of the bird feed is actually fed to the birds, since squirrels are highly mobile in moving up to and between elevated locations, and also rather ingenious in finding their way to various bird feeding locations.
Another consideration is that the person who is providing feed for the birds is able to do so conveniently. Also, it is desirable that the feeding system be arranged so that it does not take a great deal of skill or practice for the person to effectively use this system.